I'm Done!
by KagomeMiroku
Summary: the characters are a bit OOCish, yet a somewhat humanized.  Well it's about Ryan and Sharpay and Ryan keeps ignoring her to go with the Wildcats so she's finally had enough and tells him off,sorta like the Drake and Josh episode Please R&R!  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Of course, Ryan and I fought. We're siblings, what do you expect. But this was the last straw. Ryan has been accepted by the Wildcats. I know I should be happy, but he's been ignoring me. He's aloud to have friends, of course, but I want to know that he still loves his baby sis (if he still does).

Not that I wasn't acepted too. I was. It's just that, I just don't belong with them. Taylor's too smart. Kelsi's too shy. Martha's too "hip-hop". And Gabriella is Troy's girlfriend. I might be too much for them to handle.

But not Ryan. Ryan fits in perfectly. He can play sports. And if you can play the game, you're one of them. I've been lonely lately. Other than Zeke. I've been hanging out with him for a while. He taught me how to bake. I taught him how to dance. He's been nice to me, but I haven't told him about the lonely feeling I've been getting from Ryan.

"Pay-Pay!" my mother called as she walked into my room. "Are you ready?"

I hopped off my bed and headed towards the door. "Yes mom." I responded.

My mom smiled and grabbed my shoulders. She admired me for a moment then said, "Go get your brother."

I nodded and walked down the hall and knocked on Ryan's door. He answered. "Hey, Shar." he said.

"We're going to dinner, come on." I explained.

He nodded. "One sec." he told me and shut the door right on my face.

I was growing angry. I bit my lip and banged my fist on the door. "Ryan Michael Evans! Open this door right now and get out here!" I shouted. "No one slams a door on Sharpay Evans' face!"

After a couple minutes. Ryan came out. I glared at him. "Didn't you hear me shouting?" I asked.

He shook his head. "I-pod." he laughed. "I learned to drown you out."

Something seemed to stab me in the heart. For some reason, I wanted to cry. "What, did Chad teach you that?" my voice quavered.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

I turned my head, flipping my hair in his face. "Never mind." I sighed and picked up my pace. Ryan was never the sharpest tool in the shed, but he should've realized how I felt betrayed by that. Ryan always would listen to me. I don't completely love myself for ordering him around, but I hate him not listening to me at all!

I walked downstairs in the large dining room of Lava Springs. I saw my parents and saw Chad as their waiter. I rolled my eyes as Ryan ran up and did the Wildcat handshake. I took my seat, next to my mother and the empty seat at the table(where my dad would sit), and watched Chad and Ryan talking about the next baseball game. I rested my hand on my chin and watched Troy walk in with waters.

"What would you all like to drink?" he asked.

My mom ordered a pepsi, Ryan got a Sprite. "I'll just do with the water, thanks Troy." I said and sipped my water. He smiled and headed back to the kitchen.

Troy was a really sweet guy, but was dating Gabriella. He was nice to me though, and my brother. Sometimes it seemed like Troy was my brother instead of Ryan.

I completely went into a daze for the rest of dinner, except I ordered the Clam Chowder soup. I wasn't too hungry.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with Troy, Chad, Jay, and Zeke after dinner out at the B-Ball court, kay?" I heard Ryan ask. It sounded so weird comming from his mouth.

"Okay, honey." my mom just let him go.

After dinner, I headed with mom back to our suite as Ryan went to the "b-ball" court with the other Wildcats.

"Pay-Pay, why don't you go with the Montez girl and that Taylor?" my mom asked.

I looked up at her, my face was drooping in sadness. "I'm just going to hand out with Tracie, Jill, and Kelly." I sighed.

"Sharpay?" my mom asked concered. "Are you alright?"

I looked back at her, my eyes welling up with tears. "I miss Ryan is all." I said, blinking back tears. "We used to be so close. N-n-now...I gotta go, sorry mom." And I ran off to meet up with the Sharpettes down by the pool.

They were all there, all three of them. Tracie, Jill, and Kelly. "Hi Sharpay!" they all chimed in unison.

"Girls." I greeted and took a seat in my chair as Jill handed me a Strawberry-Banana smoothie.

"So what's up for the evening?" Kelly asked and sipped her smoothie.

I shrugged. "You guys choose." I said.

They looked at me like I was sick. Tracie came up and felt my forehead. "Shar, are you okay?" she asked.

I shrugged again.

"I think you're sick." Kelly said, "We can all hang out tomorrow."

I smiled weakly. "That sounds great." I said and headed over towards the golf course. I sat on the grass and leaned back, lowly singing. "Humuhumunukunukuapua'a...Makihiki malahini-who" I smiled thinking of past talent shows. We'd always do that together. But last talent show, the Wildcats ruined it. I miss being with Ryan.

"Sharpay!" I heard a squeel.

Couldn't understand who it was, so I just ignored it and put my head in on my arms.

"Sharpay!"

I looked up and saw Ryan running towards me. I smiled lightly. "Yeah?" I asked, hoping he'd want to hand out with me.

But my hopes were shot down as Ryan spoke. "I won the one-on-one game against Chad!" he said excitedly. "But that's not why I'm here. You think you can sleep out tonight? The guys are staying over and Chad and Jay don't feel comfortable with you there."

Rage infuriated it me. "No! No! No! No! I WILL NOT!" I shouted. "Now leave!"

"Shar?"

"LEAVE, RYAN!" I screached. "I'm done! I'll be your sister and nothing else! That's what you want! We have no friendship anymore! Just get out of my sight you lame excuse for an Evans! You were adopted anyway!"

I haven't bellowed out on him since last year. But not once have I began crying like I was now.

"Shar." he whispered and tried hugging me.

"Don't touch me. Didn't you hear? I'm done. I want nothing to do with you Ryan Evans." I explained and trotted back to my suite.

I felt mean, like my old self was. But I was through with Ryan ignoring me, or asking me things for his team. I don't want anything to do with him or the Wildcats again.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Go away, mom!" I shouted.

I knew it was her because Ryan wouldn't come check on me, and daddy was out on bussiness.

"Shar, open up." Ryan said through the door.

I doubled the lock and touched the door with my hand. "GO away! I told you, I'm done!" I hollered.

"_Sharpay_.."

"No. I'm sorry, Ryan. But no. Now leave."

"I'm not leaving. Shar-"

I popped my i-pod in and put it on full blast as he would do to me, and ignored Ryan. I flopped down on my bed and wiped my eyes. "Stop crying." I scolded myself and shut my eyes. But I was finished, I will not be ignored. I'll be the one ignoring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

The next few weeks I ingored Ryan as promised. Luckily, my mom didn't seem to notice, except when I said I wasn't doing the talent show.

"But, Pay-Pay, it's your tradition." she said.

"Not anymore." I sighed and flipped through my book.

My mom gave me a sharp look. "Pay-Pay, what about your brother?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Don't care. He's probably doing something with the Wildcats." I said.

"You two don't even talk anymore." my mom sighed.

I nodded. "That's purposely." I explianed. "I'm ignoring him. Show him how it feels."

My mom gave me a stern look. "Sharpay Catherine Evans, you know revenge isn't anyway to solve things." she lectured me.

"It's not revenge, I'm done with him."

"_Sharpay_."

"You sound like him. I'm going to bed."

And I headed to my room and went on the computer, looking at my buddy list.

_Hats4Life has signed on._

Hats4Life: Shar we gotta talk

DramaQueen17: ...

Hats4Life: Shar...

DramaQueen17: I told u i'm ignoring u

Hats4Life: kay, jokes ovr i get it

DramaQueen17: No joke

Hats4Life: u cant b serious

DramaQueen17: nevr been more serious

Hats4Life: Sharpay Catherine Evans

DramaQueen17: u sound like mom. leave me alone

Hats4Life: NO! i wont now tell me y ur mad

DramaQueen17: i hate u ryan evans! u tink ur all cool cause u hang wit da wildcats! ur not! ur still same old ryan michael evans! and i hate u! i hate u!

_DramaQueen17 has signed off._

I jumped off the computer desk and flopped on my pink, fuzzy-sheeted bed. I felt the hot rush of tears welling up in my eyes. I smacked my eyes with the back of my hand and wiped the tears away. "Stupid crybaby!" I shouted and slapped my arm. I hugged the pillow and watched the pink wall. "_Without you you...the eyes gaze...the legs walk...the lungs breathe...Without you...the mind chearns...the heart yearns...the tears dry...without you.."_

I stepped out onto my balcony. "_Life goes on!_" I cried out and grasped the railing. "_But I'm gone! Caus I'd die...without you...without you...without you...without you!_" I slid down to the padded ground of the balcony and hugged my knees. "I'd die without you...but I'd die with you."

I stood up and grasped the railing again with both hands and watched the moon and the stars. "But I'm done. Ryan." I spat and headed back to into my room. "Nothing will change that."

The next few days, I hung out by the pool with Tracie, Jill, and Kelly (Sometimes Zeke, when he had off). I was just relaxing and ordering people around. Sneekily glancing towards the golf cours where Ryan and the Wildcats were. I'd catch Ryan looking over at me sometimes. I'd shake my head and slip a pinnapple-kiwi smoothie.

"So Sharpay, why aren't you and your brother speaking?" Jill finally had teh guts to speak up.

I jumped up and pointed my finger in her face, growling. "Don't you dare mention that traitor to me! Got it!" I snareled.

Jill nodded, scared. I sat back down in my beach chair and slipped my left leg over the right. "So, how about anther smoothie." I spoke as though nothing happened.

Kelly hastily got up and refilled my cup. I smiled at the other two, awaiting another question.

Tracie asked this time. "What are we doing for the talent show?"

I laughed strangly. "We're _not_ doing the show." I said.

They looked at me as I was a complete stranger. They've been doing that a lot lately. "Not doing the show!?" they shouted in unison.

"Nope." I laughed and took the smoothie from Kelly who was comming back. "I mean, you're welcome to, but I'm not."

"Why not?" Jill asked.

I looked at her and smiled. "Traditions change, girls. Out with the old and in with the new." I explained. "Speaking of, I gotta go. Toodles!" I said and rushed off to my suite.

I didn't really have to leave, but I just needed some time alone. The girls weren't the same anymore. They didn't look at me admiringly, but like I was strange. The only thing different about me is me and Ryan aren't speaking but I'm not different. Am I?

I logged onto the computer. Troy was on.

_DramaQueen17 has just signed on._

DramaQueen17: Hi Troy!

B-BallBoy14: hi sharpay

DramaQueen17: Troy, I've got a question.

B-BallBoy14?

DramaQueen17: do i seem diffrent 2 u?

B-BallBoy14: wat do u mean?

DramaQueen17: well the girls r lookin at me like i'm nuts caus i'm not doing the talent show

B-BallBoy14: ur not? y?

DramaQueen17: no1 2 do it wit

B-BallBoy14: ooh. ry's makin dis big thing 4 us, u should join

DramaQueen17: nice try, troy. but no. i'm not working wit that traitor.

_Hats4Life has signed on._

DramaQueen17: i g2g troy. srry.

_DramaQueen17 has signed off._

Hats4Life: missed her again..

I shut down my computer and just twirled around on my pink, fuzzy chair. Someone knocked on my door.

"Who is it?" i asked.

"Zeke." I heard Zeke's voice call. "Shar, can I come in?"

I hopped off my chair and opened the door, giving Zeke a hug. "Hi, Zeke!" I squeeled then looked behind his back. "Anything tasty for me?" I was hoping for cookies or cake or something. But no.

"Not today, Shar, just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out?" he offered.

I smiled. "Sure!" I chimed. "I'd love to! Where are we going?"

"Mall?"

"Okay, let's go!"

I grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the suite before Ryan could even get out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

The night of the talent show and I was sitting in my room reading _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. It was an interesting book. Sadly people were dropping like flies. It was quite sad too just with the whole fight between best friends, kind of like Ryan and me, but they were all friends again. It's a cool book, very dramatic. Especially the Snape part.

My mom walked in my room. "Are you comming to the talent show?" she asked. "To support your brother."

I shook my head and flipped the page of my book. "I'm reading." I stated.

"Sharpay, obviously your brother means more than a book."

"Wouldn't count on that." I said and kept my eyes and the words. "Now, could you leave?-You're breaking my concentration."

"Sharpay, that's it! You are comming to the show so get dressed now!" my mom hollered.

I looked up and her and slammed my book shut. "I'm done anyway! And leave then, I'll get changed and come." I sighed.

My mother left with a smile on her face. I stood up and picked an outfit out of my closet. I chose a silver, strapless dress that flowed past my knees; that had a matching silver purse and heels! I applied my make-up and put a silver se hairband in. Then I walked out.

"You'd think you were in the show, Shar." Ryan laughed.

I glared at him. "Oh, I am." I corrected him and gave him a dirty look. "And I will out-due you and those Wildcats."

He looked tooken back and I smiled proudly, taking my seat at our reserved table.

There were acts from the guests and some from the employees. The Sharpetts did something, didn't really quite catch whet it was, but it sure was...something. Well, let's face it. Their nothing without me.

Then, it was the Wildcats' turn. They did this whole colaborate mess that completely made no sense to me, but everyone seemed to love it, and clap and cheer and just go all gushy over the horrid performance!

"Amateurs." I sighed. My mom gave me a look, I just smiled innocently at her.

"And next, is our very own Sharpay Evans, doing something on her own!" Fulton announced.

I smiled and sat on my stool. And soft piano music from Kelsi began to play. "_I __always needed time on my own. I never thought I'd need you there when I cry. And the days feel like years when I'm alone. And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_

_"When you walk away-I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_"When you're gone! The pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone! The face I came to know is missing too.. When you're gone! The words I need to hear to always get me through the day.. And make it OK..  
I miss you.._

_"I never felt this way before..Everything that I do, reminds me of you. And the clothes you left, They lie on the floor..And they smell just like you..I love the things that you do!_

I grasped the microphone with both hands. _"When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take! Do you see how much I need you right now?"  
_

_"When you're gone! The pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone! The face I came to know is missing too! When you're gone! The words I need to hear to always get me through the day..And make it OK..I miss you!_

_"We were made for each other! Out here forever! I know we were! Yeah Yeah!_

_"All I ever wanted was for you to know, Everything I do I give my heart and soul! I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me! Yeah!"_

_"When you're gone! The pieces of my heart are missing you! When you're gone! The face I came to know is missing too! And When you're gone! The words I need to hear will always get me through the day...And make it OK..._

I stood up by myself, with the microphone in my hand, and the other arm hugging my stomach. _"I miss you..."_

The audience gave me a standing ovation. I was beaming and curtsied. "Thank you Lava Springs!" I shouted into the microphone and curtsied again.

I took my seat back at my table. Tracie, Jill, and Kelly crowded around me. "Sharpay that was gorgous!" Tracie squeeled. "Nailed it! As usual!" Jill complimented. "You go girl!" Kelly laughed.

I smiled at them and hugged them. "Thanks." I thanked.

"Good job, Shar." Ryan congratulated me and held his arms out for a hug.

I nodded. "Thanks, but don't expect anything more." I spat.

He tilted his head down and shrugged. "Shoulda expected _that_ from you." he whsipered.

I turned back to the girls and started giggling exitedly with them.

"And the Star Dazzler goes to!" I hears Fulton announce. "Our very own Sharpay Evans! Sharpay come up here and collect your award!"

I giggled and rushed up stage. "Thank you, Mr. Fulton!" I thanked! "I'd also like to thank my parents, my girls, and Zeke Baylor, the assistant chef who has bee absuloutly the greatest to me. Oh and of cours! I'd love to the my Yorkie, Prince! And all of the guest out there!"

I took my Star Dazzler and headed off stage giggling. Daddy gave me a confused look. "Why didn't you thank your brother?" he asked.

He just got back from work and obviously didn't know I wasn't speaking with Ryan anymore. "It's nothing, daddy." I lied and smiled, then looked back at the girls.

_(a/n: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _belongs to J.K. Rowling NOT ME! And "When You're Gone" belongs to Avril Levienge not ME! And I DO NOT OWN HSM EITHER!!!!)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

I sat in Zeke's living room with Zeke(duh!), petting Prince, and watching the music videos.

"She's too thin." I complained and looked up at Zeke. "What do you think?"

Zeke looked down at me, a little afraid at whatever I might say to his comment. "Yeah, too thin." he said. I knew it was just to make me happy, but I was glad he was trying.

"Zeke, I need to tell you something." I sighed. The words slipped my mouth before I could realize what I was saying. I didn't want to tell anyone why I was mad at Ryan. Not yet. Even if it was obvious to a common fool to guess why.

"Yeah Shar?" he asked.

"Uh..." I didn't know what to say. But finally. "Your cake's too dry. But it's okay, it's still good! Just...moisten it?"

He smiled. "Sure Shar, next time." he said.

I smiled back. That was a close one. Too close.

Zeke changed the channel and Scooby-Doo was on. I haven't seen this in years.

"Sharpay, when ou were little did you ever act out characters of tv shows with your friends?" Zeke asked.

I smiled. "Yeah, with Ryan." I admitted. "Did you?"

He nodded. "I was that puppy right there, every time." he said and pointed to the Great Dane on the television screen.

"Aww, that's adorable!" I joked and pinched his cheek. He laughed and began to tickle me. I squeeled hysterically and Prince started barking. "Zeeeeeke!!!!!!! Stop!!!"

"Say uncle!" he laughed. He was completely enjoying this.

"Never!" I objected between laughs. "Fight the revolution!"

"The British are comming! The British are coming!"

I went hysterical, not because of the joke, but the tickling. Finally, we fell off the couch, rolling around on the floor. Prince still barking. Then, at last, Zeke stopped tickkling me and rolled next to me on the floor. Prince jumped on his stomach and barked at him. I sat up and grabbed my baby Yorkie. Slightly glancing at my watch, 9: 47.

"Hey, Zeke, we gotta go. I'll see you later." I told him, hugged him, and walked towards the door.

"Do you need a ride?" Zeke asked.

I nodded and bit my lip. "Would you?" I pouted.

"Of course!"

So we got into Zeke's, red, Ford Explorer and he started driving me back to Lava Springs. Zeke was a sweetheart. Even though he had no idea why I wasn't speaking to Ryan, he wouldn't ask.

"What do you want to listen to?" Zeke asked and turned the radio on. "Just no Show Tunes this time."

I slightlly laughed and pressed number 4 on the radio. The song _Sorry, Blame It One Me_ by Akon came on. I turned it up a bit and bobbed my head to the music. I looked at Zeke smiling. "You're funny you know that?" I randomly asked.

He shrugged and acted modest. "So people say."

I laughed. "Can I tell you something? It's the reason why Ryan and I aren't speaking. Why I'm not speaking to him at least." I explained.

Zeke turned the music down. "Of cours, Shar, you can tell me anything. I'll be there." he said sincerely.

"I'm only not speaking to him, because he's been neglecting to do anything with me. He's always with the Wildcats, no offense to you, but I felt left out. Then he began drowing me out with music. Not caring about past musicals. Talking about Ms. Darbus. Mentally hurting me without realizing it.." I admitted.

Zeke looked down, then back at the road. "Do you want me to speak to him?" he asked.

"No!" I shouted abruptly. "Please don't. I'm being as out0in-the-open as possible and he's too dim-witted to realize anything. I want him to find out why."

He smiled. "Okay, Shar." he said. "I promise."

I smiled and kissed the palm of my hand and placed it to his cheek. He blushed a bit.

Finally we arrived at Lava Springs. "Thanks, Zeke. Bye." I said, waving Prince's _wittle_ arms, then I held Prince to my side and kissed Zeke's cheek for real. "Goodnight." Then I hopped out of the car.

Zeke pulled away as I was greeted by the Sharpettes. "Sharpay!" they greeted in unison. They bounced over to me. In some, strange way, they reminded me of poodles. I laughed at my odd thought. The looked at me smiling still. Their strange looks disappeared after a good few days. Now they admire me again. Good for them.

"Hold Prince on teh way back to the suite" I said handing my pup to Tracie, then I patted her head. "Good girl."

The other two exhanged smiled as Tracie carried Prince. We walke back to my suite and I took Prince back. "Toodles!" I said and shut the door. I walked in, my parents were siting in their armchairs, sipping tea.

"Where's your son?" I asked.

"He's at Chad's with the other boys," my dad explained, "Finishing up a game of basketball, he said."

I shrugged. "Night, parents." I said and headed into my room, putting Prince in his _wittle_, blue, fuzzy bed. "Goodnight, Princie." I kissed the top of his head and opened the sliding door to the balcony. I looked out at the gold course and sat on my comfortable, outdoors chair, sighing in awe at the moonlight.

"Zeke's a sweetie." I sighed to myself. "Maybe I **should** give him a chance?"

I took one last look at the moonlight and walked back into my room. I changed into my pink, silk nightgown and slid beneath my fuzzy blanket. It was warm and cozy. I clapped my hands and the nights shut off.

I felt Prince jump up beside me and cuddled next to me. I patted his head and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

So I started dating Zeke and was getting ready for our date tonight. Chad thinks he's nuts. Jayson agrees with Chad. Troy's happy for Zeke and I. I didn't hear what Ryan said, I sort of blocked that part out when Zeke was speaking to me.

I tied the rope around my neck from the purple shirt I was going to wear and slipped up my jeans, then I admired myself in the mirror. I applied my make-up, lastly my mascera. I sat on my bed, fiddling with my silver flip-flops.

My mom walked in my room with a beaming face. "Your boyfriends here." she said excitedly.

I smiled and did a little touch up with my hair. Then I ran out into the living room and jumped up in Zeke's, who was speaking to Ryan, arms and he spun me around. The Wildcats have handshackes, I get spun.

"Let's go." I ordered and a pleading way so Ryan wouldn't brainwash him and take him away from me. I pulled Zeke to the door of our suite and when we stepped out, I slowed down. "So where are we going?"

"You'll see." he said sneekily.

I raised an eyebrow, but then shrugged. I liked surprises, as long as they were _good_ surprises. Which in my case, is to my liking instead of others.

We got into Zeke's Explorer and he drove off, making me blindfold my eyes. We finally hit a stop and Zeke excited the car, then helped me out.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Hold on, keep your eyes closed."

I shut my eyes tighter as he removed the blindfold. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a chair and helped me sit down.

"You can open your eyes now."

I did and I was greeted by and amazing scene! Assorted chef's bringing around all kinds of food to an amazingly prepared table, where Zeke and I sat. And the setting was around the golf course, near the lake. It was gorgous! The way the moon and the stars reflected against the lake...it was a miraculous scene!

"Ooh, Zeke!" I squeeled, "This is beautiful! How'd you do it?"

Zeke smiled bashfully. "Being assistant chef has it's advantages." he said.

I smiled and looked around. It truely was amazing! Especially when the food came out as my favorite dish. Salmon, lighlty sprinkled with lemon, a medium baked potato, and asparagus in the left hand corner of the plate! All perfect down to the placing on the plate! And it tasted better than ever before!

"Zeke, this is amazing!" I complimented after swallowing a mouthful of baked potato.

He blushed. "Anything for you, Sharpay." he said. "You know I'm willing to do whatever it takes."

I grabbed him hand with both of mine. "You are the greatest boyfriend I could ever ask for, Zeke Baylor." I admitted.

"You are the most amazing girlfriend I could ask for, Sharpay Evans." he said back and took both of my hands cuffed in his.

After we finished our dinner, desert came out. And it was my favorite. Creme Brule!

"Complimentaries of Chef Baylor." said the head chef.

I smiled at Zeke. "You're creme brule? Oh Zeke, you know that's my favorite!" I squeeled.

"I guess I know my girl pretty well then." he said.

I smiled and took a bite of the most delicious Creme Brule that I have ever eaten. It was like my tastebuds were literally in heaven! It was baked just right, and just with the right amount of sugar. I finished that and was completely full with the greatest meal I have ever had!

"Ready to go?" Zeke asked.

"Where?" I asked hoping he wouldn't say: You'll See.

"Carnival."

My eyes lit up! I totally forgot the carnival was back here in Alberquerque. We got back in the and drove away from the gorgous dinner set-up and in the direction of the carnival.

After driving a few miles, bright lights blasted in our eyes. We were there at the carnival! I jumped out of the car and ran to the fence, looking at the Ferris Wheel, roller coasters, Tilt-A-Whirl, and everything else! I felt like I was a little girl again, but more free-spirited. Zeke came up behind me and grabbed my shoulders. I looked up and him and smiled. "Let's go." I said excitedly.

He smiled and I grabbed his hand. We walked into the opening, bought writsbands and, imediatly got in line for a roller coaster! Luckily, Zeke saw someone in line that he knew. But on the downside of that, it was Gabriella and Troy.

"Thanks, guys." Zeke thanked them. I just smiled politley at them, then looked away rolling my eyes.

I like Troy and all, just Gabriella's annoying. I hung out with her, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi once, but she kept babbling on and on about how her and Troy were soulmates and bragged about her 'T' necklace and promise ring. Oh, and just, her laugh was getting to me too! It was the worst day ever! The laugh topped it off, though.

The line moved up and Zeke and me got in a cart for the roller coaster. With Troy and Gabriella behind us. I loved roller coasters, especially upsidedown ones, but I do get frightened sometimes. Escpeically on drops.

"THIS IS LOOOOOOOONG!" I shouted and grabbed Zeke's hand as we went all the way down.

Zeke started laughing at me. He laughed even more when we got off. My hair was all in my face. He pushed it back. I was laughing too.

After the roller coaster. We went on a few other coasters, Titlt-A-Whirl, and some other rides. Finally it was getting late, so we got on the Ferris Wheel.

"I'm a little uneasey with hights." I told Zeke.

He smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, Shar, I got you." he assured me. That made me smiled and I grabbed his free hand and held it.

"Zeke, thanks for everything, this was the best night of my life." I thanked him.

"Dido."

Our cart stopped and we were all the way at the top. I was a little scared, but I knew Zeke was there with me, and my stomach stopped spinning.

"This is so romantic." I sighed and looked up at Zeke, who was starring down at me.

I let go of his hand and place my hand on his shoulder, the other one around his neck. I leaned up and kissed him. His arms tightly wrapped around my waist, and passionatley, he kissed me back.

We pulled apart at a _pop_-ing sound and a giant flash. We looked out into the sky and saw a beautiful mixture of fireworks blasting off into the sky.

"Beautiful, huh?" I asked.

Zeke was looking at me still. "Beautiful." he mimmicked.

After a short bit of time, the Ferris Wheel ride ended and the park began to shut down. So Zeke drove me back to Lava Springs. We got at my suite door and looked at each other.

"Thanks again."

"Don't mention it, Sharpay."

I smiled. "Goodnight." I said.

"Goodnight."

I was about to open my door and Zeke was about to walk away, but I couldn't leave without a goodnight kiss.

He beat me to it though, because before I could turn myself to face him and had me in an embrace and had his lips locked with mine. As we pulled apart, we started at each other, our foreheads resting against the others.

"Goodnight."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

About a week later I was sitting on a fence watching Zeke play basketball against the other Wildcats. Oh and Ryan too. Everytime Zeke made a basket, I'd cheer for him. Chad rolled his eyes, and I made a face at him. Zeke laughed.

The only people I liked there were Zeke and Troy, and funnily, they were on the same team in the two-on-two game. So I rooted for them as they played against Chad and Ryan. Jayson was sick.

I sat there, clicking my heels against the fence I was sitting on, and at the end of teh game I hopped off and congradulated Zeke and Troy who had won the game!

"Great job!" I complimented and hugged Zeke and Troy.

"Thanks, Sharpay." Zeke said and hugged me back. Troy nodded and hugged me too.

After they all paid their good sportmenship, Zeke and I walked over to the pool, with our pinky fingers interwined with another's.

"How do you play basketball so well?" I asked Zeke, trying to start up a conversation.

I wasn't really paying attention to his _long_ explanation, I was thinking of my brother's sad looking eyes as he watched me cheer on Zeke and Troy rather than blood. He really got himself into this mess, and if he would've just hung out with me more and noticed me maybe it wouldn't be this way. Now that I think about it, that's probably a stupid reason to other people, but not if you were the person feeling it. I wonder how Ryan feels...

"So Sharpay, how do you sing so well?" Zeke asked after he finished his explanation.

I was startled by the question, but Zeke said it so fastly after he stopped about his basketball. I looked at him and shrugged. "Natrual born talent." I giggled and hugged his arm.

He smiled and looked up at the greying sky. "Looks like it's gonna rain." he sighed.

I looked up too and nodded. "Yup." I agreed and kept walking, while hugging Zeke's arm.

And as if on cue, it began to pour out of nowhere, without warning. Soaking us! I laughed, pushed off of Zeke, and twirled around in circles, giggling. He started laughing too and grabbed my hand, spinning me beneath his arm. As everyone ran back to resort, Zeke and I tangoed by the pool.

"This is fun!" Zeke laughed and dipped me. He popped me back up and my hair flew all over.

I twirled away againg, then spun into him. "I know." I laughed back and grabbed both his hands, pulling away then back at him.

"Sharpay," Zeke asked after a few minutes of dancing, "let's go inside for a bit, I gotta give you something."

"Okay."

We skipped off back into Lava Springs and calmed down in the main room. Tenants broughts us towles to dry off, and comlimentary robes.

"So what is it Zeke?" I asked impatiently.

Zeke reached in his pocket and took out a dangling penant emroidered with lush-red rubies. My eyes sparkled. It was beautiful. "I bought it with my pay." he said going behind me. I lifted my hair and he hooked it together in the back of my neck. "For you."

I picked it up and admired it. Then I looked at Zeke. "Zeke, this is amazing!" I squeeled and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Only the best for my Sharpay." Zeke laughed.

Ilooked back from the necklace and to Zeke. Then I hopped up and kissed him. "I love you Zeke." I breathed as our lips unlocked. He smiled and kissed me again as a response.

"Get a room!" I heard Chad laugh from behind.

We both turned to look and saw the Wildcats laughing at us. I hugged Zeke again and he wrapped an arm around my neck, as a remarked. "I own this place."

Chad rolled his eyes and motioned for Troy and Ryan to follow him. Troy did, but Ryan stayed.

"Sharpay, I need to talk to you." he said. "It's serious."

"What?" I spat.

"I'm sorry that I didn't pay any mind to you. I'm sorry I was being a bad big brother. I'm really sorry Shar." he said.

I looked at him confused. "How'd you figure it out?" I asked. Ryan wasn't that smart, and if he was, he would've figured it out already.

"Zeke told me."

I looked at Zeke and my eyes watered. "I told you not to tell anyone!" I shouted.

"Sharpay."

I stood up and unhooked the necklace that was around my neck. I gripped it in my hands and threw it at Zeke. Then I ran to my suite, my vision blurred from tears. Zeke disobeyed me! He promised he wouldn't tell. He promised!

"Sharpay!" Ryan called.

I turned around. "What!?"

"Are you still mad at me?": he asked concerned.

"Madder than ever!" I screached and went back on my way running.

I banged on the door of my suit, because I forgot me key. My mom opened it. But before she could question me, I ran to my room at the speed of light. Prince jumped up and was yapping at my heels. He jumped up with me as I threw my head against my pilliow.

"I thought I could trust him, Prince. I really did." I sobbed.

"Pay-Pay." my mother cooed and walked in. "Are you okay?"

"I thought I could trust Zeke." I cried. "He promised."

My mom sat on the bed with me, I laid my head on her lap and eyes closed, and she stoked my hair. She knew not to ask. I'm glad that she knew too. I didn't want to bother with questions or anyone, but my mother sitting there stroking my hair. Because that made me feel a little better. Especially when she started singing to me. That's where Ryan and I got our talent. Our mother. She used to sing professionally at an expensive hotel, when she was younger. That is, until she met daddy.

"Just sit here for a bit?" I asked, becuase I felt her try and slide away.

She laughed a little. "I thought you were asleep." But she continued to stroke my hair untill I really was asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The next few days, it poured. I stayed in my room, or on the balcony to watch the rain. Like at this particular moment, I was on the balcony and didn't notice someone come in, or Prince's yapping at the person.

The sliding door slid opened and out stepped Ryan, and he looked _horrible_! His hair was a mess, his eyes were baggy and red, and his clothes did not match. He looked like he was crying and hasn't seen the light of day for weeks, which was impossible because he was out the last sunshine day.

Without warning, Ryan fell to his knees and started sobbing. I jumpped up off my chair and backed away.

"Sharpay, you have no idea how messed up I am without you." he cried. "You have so much reason to hate me, but look, I'm sorry! Okay? I'm sorry! I hate myself too! I hate myself, because you're mad at me! You're my baby sister and I never meant to hurt you! But Sharpay, I am sorry!"

I looked at him. My mouth openeing, then closing, then opening, then closing for the final time.

"But if you don't accept that, then I guess that's your problem. Or it's mine! I don't know anymore, Sharpay! I just know that I'm sorry and miss you. But-But..." he shook his head as I just stared at him, biting my lip. "You don't even care do you? Look I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." he said, I grabbed my left arm, then he stormed out ,sobbing more, and slamming my bedroom door behind him.

He had no clue that I did care. I really did care, but I was upset. Upset at him and Zeke.

"Sharpay, Zeke is on the phone, AGAIN!" my dad called into the room and held the other side of teh phone with his hand. "He's called over a hundred times this week, Pay-Pay, talk to him."

I looked through the glass door, into my room, where my dad stood with the phone. I shook my head and sat back down in my chair, looking at the spot where Ryan was on the ground crying. I felt horrible, almost as horrible as Ryan looked. And I was misrable, like the day, for two days afterwards. Then, it got sunny again and my mom made me leave the house and get in a happy mood with the happy atmosphere.

I walked around the edge of the pool, a strange thought filled my mind. What if I fell. I couldn't swim. I'd float down to the bottom and all of my problems would be relieved from me. People could hate me, and I wouldn't have to care, because I'd be gone.

Slipping of my shoes, and taking off the tie around skirt, that covered my bathing suit. I put my right foot out, and then my other one. Falling into the abandoned pool, gently floating. Slowly dieing. Losing breath. I opened my mouth and let the water filled me. It was disgusting, but it helped.

"Hold on!" Then I felt a splash, but I has so much water in me I blanked out.

I'm guessing, a few hours later, my eyes shot open and I was back in my room with Gabriella sitting in the chair next to me.

"You're okay." she sighed, smiling happily.

I looked at her, then at my wet outfit. "You saved me, didn't you?" I asked

She nodded.

"Why? Why'd you save me? I was supposed to drown."

"I'm the lifegaurd, I save people." she explained. "But most importantly, you're my friend. I couldn't let something happen to my friend."

I gave her a puzzled look. "You consider me your friend?" I asked.

She nodded again. Before I realized what i was doing I hugged her. "Thank you, Gabriella." I breathed.

She patted my back, probably smiling. "Don't mention it, Sharpay." she said. We looked at each otehr from arms length smiling.

At that moment, Gabriella Montex was my friend, but also, my inspiration.

_sorry for the shortness_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Later that night, I sat in bedroom, thinking. Zeke did get me my brother back, but he also betrayed me.

Ryan apologized, but he didn't realize it on his own.

Gabriella's annoying, but saved me.

I alsmost killed myself, because of a mess I made myself.

I growled loudly in aspiration and punched a pillow. I was really confused. If I forgave everyone, would they take me back? But if I didn't forgive anyone, would I ever get my life back? How come I'm so grudging and bring up things, but when I try to correct myself, I get angrier?!

Prince yapped and the door and scratched at it, I got off of my bed and opened the door for him, closing it again after him. Then, onto my computer. I went on and check my e-mail.

36 messages from Zeke.

One from Gabriella.

And one from Troy.

I read Gabriella's first.

_Shar, I just wanted to know if you wqanted to hang out sometime and talk? It'd be fun, I promise. Well write back soon._

_You're lifsaver,_

_Gabi_

I smiled and replied.

_Gab, sure. Let's hang like tomorrow. See ya._

_Pay-Pay_

Then I read Troy's message, it was from a few days ago.

_Hey Sharpay, are you okay? I saw you flip out and run to your suite today. Is everything okay? Zeke wouldn't talk to me and Ryan hasn't left his room for the rest of the day. Well just let me know you're okay._

_Troy_

I hit "REPLY" and started typing away and my answer:

_Yeah, Troy, I'm fine? . ! I'm confused a bit. Thanks for caring, it was nice of you, but I'm a little mixed up right now. Just confused about...well everything. I'm sure Gabriella told you about the whole pool incident. But don't worry, I'm fine. See you later!_

I was about to open a Zeke one when my mom barged in. "Sharpay, door." she told me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Troy."

I smiled, exited out of my e-mail and headed to the door. I opened it and it wasn;t Troy. Zeke was standing there with "For-Get-Me-Not" flowers in a bouquet, a box of chocolates, and he was dressed nicely. He looked like he prepared it specially.

I looked at him, with my hand on my hip. As he began to begin saying my name and apologize, I slammed the door on his face.

My dad gave me a stern look. "Sharpay Catherine! Open that door and speak to that boy!" he hollered.

I rolled my eyes and re-opened the door. "Yeah?" I asked.

"Sharpay, I'm really sorry, but I had to tell him. He was lost without you. You were lost without him." he explained. "You're twins, you can't go through life hating him for a little incident."

I put both hands on my hips. "That gave you Strike One." I spat. "Anything else?"

He looked looked at me scared. "Why'd you go suicidal?" he asked.

"Strike Two." I said. "One more strike and you're out. Besides, you don't ask questions."

Zeke looked down at the flowers and the candy box sadly. He seemed really upset. Then he sighed and shoved them into my arms. "Okay, I miss you. But-" he stopped his sentence and started walking away.

"Homerun."

Zeke looked back, with a faint smile. I placed the items he gave me on a small stand and put my hands on my hips again, smiling and shaking my head. He ginned widely and ran back to me and picked me up spinning me. I gazed up into his eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck, embracing him. I missed the warmness that draped from Zeke. The warmness that filled my heart everytime we were together. It was back.

"Are you _my_ Sharpay again?" he asked.

I stepped back and put a finger to my chin while grinning. Zeke smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist. I nodded and tilted my head. Zeke split us apart and took the necklace he once gave me, out of his pocket. I lifted my hair up and he buckled it around my neck. I smiled and hugged him. He grabbed my hand and walked down the hall, admiring each other.

"Zeke," I sighed. "You have got to do me a favor?"

"Sure." he said.

"Can you bake me a batch of cookies today?" I asked.

He laughed and responded, "Sure, Shar." with a big grin on his face.

The next few days I spent with Zeke. I haven't seen Ryan around the house, because I felt like I had to speak with him. It wasn't that I wanted to, it was I _needed_ to.

I sat on my balcony watching my watch tick. It was rather boring, but it killed time. As the clock hit eight o'clock, I stood up and grasped the railing. The breeze blew through my blonde hair and I smiled as it charged against my face. I raised the volum on my i-pod as I blasted the song "Misery Bussiness" by Paramore. I sang along and watched the stars.

For the first time in a while, besides the Ryan fact, my life's been going so good. Zeke baked me those cookies he promised, and he sometimes joined us for dinner with the family. But other than that, I haven't seen Ryan. And when I did see him, it wasn't him. He was pale and his eyes were red. His hair was a mess and ratty. I wanted to go over and embrace him, but I'm sure he'd make a big scene.

Something's have been worrying me. But I know for sure that I have to talk to Ryan. So first thing tomorrow morning, I will.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

I woke up at Seven: Thirty a.m. the next morning. I slipped on my pink, silk robe and headed across the suite to Ryan's room and banged on his door. I was sure i wanted to, and had to, speak to him. But could I? I was known by some people, fearless, but when it came to tough situations, I was a chicken totally.

After a few moments, sleepy Ryan opened the door. "Sharpay?" he asked, confused to see me.

I barged in and looked at him. "You're a mess." I sighed.

He rolled his eyes. "Come to make remarks?" he asked.

I smiled weakly. "No," I said. "I came to say, I forgive you and I want to speak to you still. I was lost without you. I almost killed myself, Ryan." I explianed and sat on his blue comforter.

He stared at me with his mouth ajar. But instead of waiting for an answer, I kept going. "I must've been a jerk, bro. I know I was. But I'm sorry. I was angry. You forgot about me and I missed you, so I decided to get my revenge. Mom's right revenge never solves anything. Please I want my big brother back and I miss you. Ryan I'm so-"

"I don't."

"-lost without you." Then I realized what he said. "What?" I asked. He was such a reck latley, wasn't it because of me?

"I don't miss you. I _missed_ you, but not anymore." he said casually. "And you're so vain you probably think that I'm a wreck because of you. It's not. Kelsi just found out she has cancer. I'm afraid for her. Not upset over you."

Like when he drowned me out with the i-pod, I felt like I was being stabbed, once again, in the heart. And instead of, like I wanted, to holler. I started crying. Terribly. I felt like such a baby. He permanetly broke my heart, worse than before. Way worse. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt.

"I..I..I...I s..s...see." I choked out, then ran to my room, tears flying from my eye sockets.

So much for my twin telepathy. I could've sworn he wanted me back. I could've sworn he was as screwed up as I was. But I was wrong.

I hugged my pillow as tight as I possible could, bit my quavering lip, and felt the hot rush of tears shimmer down my face and onto my pillow. Prince woke up and saw me crying. He hopped up on my bed and began licking the stained in tears from my face. I grabbed onto him and stroked his fur.

"I'm such an idiot, boy." I sobbed to him. "The most follish little girl in the world."

I sat crossed leg on my bed and leaned against my headboard.

"_I can't unlove you! Can't do that, no matter how I try! Can't turn my back on, someone who loved me too.."_

I looked around the room that was darkened by the closed curtians,

_"I can do most anything I have to...but I can't unlove you."_

I looked at the clock that read "8:00", I looked down at my mound of pillows at the top of my bed, and put my head down. As a single tear ran down my cheek, I fell asleep.

_Sorry for the shortness, but that's how it's supposed to be._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

That day, I sat in my room reading a book called _The Blood Confession_. And well, the title was correct. It was pretty bloody. The woman sort of ended up like her mother, driven to insanity, in a way. But it was a pretty cool book. I finished the book about an hour before my mother came in.

"Zeke's here." she said.

I smiled. "Tell him he can come in." I ordered.

My mom walked out and shortly afterwards, Zeke came in with a small bag of cookies. "For you." he explained after he gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I smiled weakly.

"Are you okay, Pay-Pay?" he asked, concerned and kneeled down beside me.

"Not really." I admitted. "I tried to make up with Ryan and he seemed to not care about me anymore."

"Oh, Shar." Zeke hopped on my bed and hugged me. I aqueezed his arm around my neck and rested my chin on it. "Want me to teach him a lesson?"

I smiled as Zeke put his fist up. "It's okay." I said. "It's his choice. I guess I deserve it."

"No one deserves losing their sibling, especially you."

I turned to face him and hugged him, resting my head on his chest. "Thanks, Zeke, but I think I do deserve this." I explianed. "I mean, Ryan's growing up anyway. Who am I to tell him how to live his life?"

"But you guys were-"

"_Were_, Zeke. That's the keyword." I said, half-laughing. "I mean, maybe I'm better off too. I had a good time without him before."

Zeke picked me up and looked at me face-to-face. "Is that how you want to face life? Or do you want to keep fighting for Ryan back?" he asked, looking a little like a parent.

"Fighting, of course. I miss him." I said in a "duh!" tone. "But I led him to do this so..."

"So...what?"

I looked down. "I should keep fighting." I half-asked in a sigh.

"Exactly." he said with a smile.

I smiled back and hugged him again. "What's the plan then?" I asked.

"What do you mean? he asked, wrinkling his nose. He was so cute when he did that.

I tilted my head smiling. "You're the Man With The Plan, right? So what is it?" I giggled.

Zeke looked blank and put his finger to his chin, tapping it three times-pause-three times-pause-three times-pause-PATTERN! Then, I could literally see the cartoon light bulb above his head as a smirk curled on his lips and he said, "I've got an idea."

Zeke discussed the plan with me and as soon as we could, we put it into action. The Sharpettes, Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad were all in on it too. Sharpettes, Gabi and Troy were my friends. And no matter how much Chad and Taylor disliked me, they still liked Ryan and wanted us back together.

I walked by the pool, the same time The Wildcats were bringing Ryan. I skipped towards the edge, with my eyes closed. Zeke was holding my hand.

"It won't take long, and it's not the deepest side. Just act." he whispered before he pushed me in.

He was right, the water wasn't that deep. I coul of just swam to the edge, but that would ruin the plan.

"Help!" I screamed in my most pleading voice. "Zeke!"

I saw everyone gather around the pool, with fake smiles on their faces, everyone had the look, but Ryan. He looked confused.

"Gab, aren't you the lifegaurd?" he asked.

"Yeah. So? She deserved it, right?" I heard Gabriella rehearse her lines. "I mean, you don't like her. We never liked her anyway."

"Zeke?" Ryan asked.

"I was using her for her stuff." Zeke explained. He was a good actor. Everyone was.

"Troy?"

"Something's wrong with her. She's a basketcase." he laughed. "And like you told us, she deserves everything she gets."

I felt a little light headed, water made me sick sometimes, especially when splashing a lot.

"Someone-goes under-PLEASE!" I cried.

Chad smirked, happily. "Oh well, how about that game?"

Ryan gave him a disgusted look and jumped in after more, pulling me to the edge and getting me out of the water. I spit water out of my mouth and looked up at Ryan, who was starring over me.

"I thought.." I said slowly, "You didn't care."

Ryan stroked my hair. "Sometimes I say things I don't mean, but I do love you Shar." he admitted. "I was confused. But...you almost died..again. I should been more thoughtful the first time. I'm sorry."

I shook my head and put my hand to his cheek. "No, Ry, I'm sorry." I admitted. I sat up and hugged him. He hugged me back.

"I missed you so much." I cried.

"Dido."


	11. Epilogue: Eleven Years Later

Epilougue: Eleven Years later

The warm, summer breeze blew the gold curtains from my balcony and the golden sun hit the rugs in my room. I was sitting at my dresser, braiding my daughter's hair. Her hair was thick, but it was fun to work with, since I enjoy a good task.

"Mommy," my four year old daughter, Chastity, asked. "What times the party?"

For a gour year old, she could speak better than most people my age. She was so mature, yet so curious.

"In an half-an-hour, baby. We're leaving when we're finished." I explained and tied the butterfly hairband, that was in my hair, around the end of the braid. "Why, do you miss them?"

Chastity nodded as I turned her around to face me. She was the prettiest, little girl I have ever seen, and she was mine. I braided her lush-brown hair perfectly, and her rose pink dress matched perfectly against ther tanned skin tone. I admired my baby girl for a moment, wishing for her to stay this way her whole life and never grow up. I gripped her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Never get older, Chast." I said and brushed my hand against her cheek.

Chastity smiled and looked up at me. "But mommy, I wanna be just like you." she said.

That made me tear a bit, hearing those words from my baby girl. I've heard it from others, but never has it sounded so memorable to me. I emraced my daughter and kissed the top of her head. When I backed up, I got from my knees. Chastity rasied her arms up, I picked her up and carried her down the marble starcase to the entrance room.

As we turned the bend, we saw my husband who was searching for teh car keys in his khaki pockets. Chastity raised her arms out to him at teh same time he founf his key. He handed me the car key and took Chastity.

"I'm the luckies man alive." Zeke sighed in awe. "I've got the two most gorgous woman in my lives."

I smiled my Broadway smile and opened the front door for Zeke and Chastity to walk out. But, I'm teh luckiest woman in the world, I've got the perfect husband and perfect daughter. I shut the door behind me and locked it, chasing after my family into the car. It was nothing big, but a silver Honda Civic. Zeke buckled up Chastity, and then both of us got into the car and buckled up as well. Then we headed onto the road for a fifteen minute drive to my favorite(and only) twin brother's house for my niece's birthday party.

We sat in the car, listening to the Disney Soundtrack for Chastity, and Chastity was kicking her feet along to "Kiss The Girl" from The Little Mermaid. Ariel was her favorite princess and she loved the movie.

I looked out my window and watched the canopy of trees quickly cover the cars light. It was a lovley road, quiet and peaceful. The pond below the small bridge was the perfect touch.

"Fishies!" Chastity squeeled as we drove toward the middle of the bridge. "Daddy, can we get a fishie?"

Zeke laughed and smiled. "Maybe." he said, slighly glancing at her, then back at the road.

Ten minutes later, we drove into a driveway of a common neighborhood house, which was Ryan's. I got out and opened Chastity's car door. She hopped giggling. We didn't need to unbuckle her anymore, she did it herself. She was so smart.

I grabbed Chastity's hand and the three of us walked up the concrete steps outside of Ryan's house. Zeke knocked on the glass door with his free hand that didn't contain the present and my neice, Christina, came to the door grinning wildly.

She looked just like her mother. Light brown hair and deep blue eyes, but her complection was paler, like Ryan's. Too bad her mother wouldn't come to the party. Ryan and Angie got divorced, Ryan got full custody though. Angela wasn't ful-filling her motherly duties and thought Christina was a burden, but she's a doll.

Ryan came over as Chris called him over. He got so handsome over the years. His blonde hair was slightly too long, bit fit him. He wore a blue hat and polo shirt, with jean shorts. He matured well, but was the same old Ryan.

As he opened the door, I immediatly hugged him, tightly. "Hi, bro." I greeted.

"Sis." he said back.

I kissed his cheek annd bent down to hugg Christina. "Hi, princess. Happy birthday." I said.

"Thanks, Aunt Sharpay." she thanked. She was just turned five and was speaking like a mature twelve yar old. The kind that doesn't speak back to you.

Chastity and Christina hugged as Ryan and Zeke "man-hugged". Christina grabbed Chastity's hands and pulled her in the house. Ryan escorted us in as well.

Gabriella and Troy Bolton were on one couch across from Taylor and Chad Danforth. Troy's son, Zac, and Chad's son, Kyle were playing SpaceMen. That was there new thing. I smiled as I walked in. Gabi stood up and hugged me.

"Shar, Chastity's gotton so big! She's adorable!" she squeeled.

"Of couse, she's mine." I joked. Gabi laughed.

I hugged Troy, Chad, and Taylor too. Chad, Taylor, and I set aside our differences a few years back. After I hgged them, I sat with Zeke on the loveseat, and Ryan sat with The Bolton's.

I looked over to Chastity and the other kids.

"One day, Zac and me are gunna get married." Chastity said and grabbed Zac's arm. "Right?"

Zac smiled and put his arm around Chastity. "Right." he said proudly.

I smiled at Gabi. "We'll be related soon." I laughed. She laughed back.

Life was great. The past was the past. The future, the future. But I live for the present and enjoy it. After that fight with Ryan, I lived every day like it was my last and destroyed anything hurtful I had in mind.

Of couse Ryan and I fought,. We're silblings, what do you expect. But nothing like that has ever happened again...


End file.
